


Say It

by ScarletteStar1



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugged Sex, F/M, HOAp, Hap is such a bag of dicks, One Shot, SUPER dubious consent, Smut, but we adore him anyway, porn no plot, scopolamine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: In his arms, he holds her and she is all the things of which he could ever dream. . . Hap can take whatever he wants, and yet there is one thing Prairie will not give.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Hap is taking some serious advantage of a very drugged Prairie here, so if that is not your thing, please take care of yourself and do not proceed. HOAp is a very dark and twisted ship to be sure. . .

The gas makes her druggy, dopey, compliant.

He loves her like this.

He's come to grips with the terrible fact of the matter: he loves her; but he loves her especially like this. Soft. Pliant. Complicit.

Unable to protest, she allows him to lift her from the wheelchair. His hands cradle her body like it is exactly what it is- the most precious thing in the world. Pressing close to her, he walks her toward the exam station. She feels simultaneously cool and warm against him. For a moment, concern strikes him. He leads her past the platform and into the booth where his monitor and chair wait. He pulls her into his lap. 

"Are you cold, Prairie?" He asks. She shivers in response against him. He furrows his face at her lack of words. "Speak to me," he whispers onto her forehead, like a prayer. She looks up at him, eyes clear and blue, seeing everything and nothing. Her lips part, but she seems uncertain. He holds her like a doll on top of his lap and realizes she knows not what he wants her to say. "Say my name," he commands.

"Hunter?" she gasps. 

"Yes, oh, god, fuck, oh yes," he babbles joyously. NDE be damned; he's discovered something almost more wondrous. His mind races around the track of his next move. Grinning, he says, "Put your arms around my neck." 

At first she does not move, and he contemplates getting the portable tank and mask to give her another burst of the gas. But then, Prairie's limp arms rise, as if compelled by a force of magic, and encircle his neck. Her fingers knead into his flesh, tussle the hair at his nape. She's still gazing into his eyes, and he'd swear on all his research she could actually see the freckles of his irises as she strokes over his skin with what can only be called tenderness. 

He wants it all. He is achingly hard under her thigh, and he shifts her in the chair so she straddles him, so he can push up against her and hold her ass tight against him. "Is this okay?" he mouths onto her chin. She's silent so he prompts, "Say it's good. Tell me you want it."

"Mmmh," she murmurs. "It's good. I want it."

"No. No. Say you want _me_. Prairie, tell me you want me."

"I want you. I want _you,_ Hunter." Her voice is an icy whisper, but it burns him to his core. 

"Oh Prairie," he mutters and strokes up and down her back. His heart is throbbing so bloody hard he feels it in his head. He undoes his utility vest so he can feel her closer to him, but it's still not enough. "God help me," he breathes and hastily unbuttons his shirt. He's about to strip her out of her dress, when he catches himself and thinks better of it. "Take it off. Take your dress off for me, Prairie." She complies instantly, revealing her silky, pale body beneath. She wears no bra or panties, and so she sits, completely nubile and nude upon him. He presses his bare chest against hers and is quite certain he will have a near death experience of his own as he feels her breasts brush upon him and then their nipples, firm with the basement chill, mash into one another. In another instant, he's unbuckling, unbuttoning, and wrenching himself out of his pants. "Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me," he begs, half delirious as his prick meets her bush and feels the welcoming wetness of her nether lips. 

Prairie takes Hap's face in her hands and brings her lips to his. Slowly, softly, she kisses him, pressing his mouth open with her own and then exploring his mouth with her sweet, warm, wet tongue. He shivers in her arms and clings to her. Shifting slightly under her, he angles his prick so he can enter her. "I need you," he moans. "I need you so much. You'e everything. Say it. Say I can take you."

"Take me," she whispers.

"Say, t_ake me Hap_," he pleads as he rubs himself on her clit and bobs at her entrance as though he's swimming someplace deep and dark. 

"Take me, Hap," she sighs and he feels her back arch under the palms of his hands. He can hardly wait. He can hardly wait to feel the silky wetness that awaits him. He's kissing her and trying to hold back because he knows he's going to come the instant he feels her envelope him. He's been waiting for her all his life. 

And then he's plunging into her, falling, swimming, floating. He's immersed in the warmth and light of her flesh. He grabs her hair and pulls her head back so he can bite her neck, so he can feel her pulse and know she's real and true and his. It's the antidote to every pain he's ever known and the answer to any question he's ever asked. In her, he possesses all the things in his arms. 

And then there is a moment of total stillness. 

"Prairie," he pants softly. "Tell me you love me." 

Silence. 

He thrusts up in her and she whimpers with what might be pleasure. Her fingers play in his hair. He rides up in her and he feels so good, but he needs this one last thing for his release. 

"Say it! Say you love me," he commands again.

Eyes wide, pupils blown with desire, she stares down at him. "No," she says. 


End file.
